The invention relates to a concealed desk in which the front of the desk is closed by doors that conceal the presence of a desk.
The presence of an office in the home is an increasing trend. A home office may be used for household finances or for doing business work at home. An increasingly popular use is for the operation of a computer in the home. Home offices typically include a desk, file storage, and drawer storage.
With a premium on space in most homes and apartments, it is not always possible to dedicate a room solely to a home office, and even when a room can be dedicate solely to a home office, it is commonly desired to give the home office a more homey appearance than conventional office furniture typically provides. For these reasons, it is desirable to incorporate a desk, storage compartments, and computer hardware into a furniture unit that can be closed to conceal the fact that the unit is actually a desk, and to conceal computer hardware, for example. A desk and accompanying storage compartments that are enclosable by doors to create the impression of a conventional home storage cabinet, buffet, or armoire, for example, and that are openable to provide a fully functioning desk are clearly desirable for the home office.